Talk:Scooter
Performer box at the top of the page? (again) With the new movie coming out, I think people will be wanting to see who performs the various characters now. Scooter has a fairly prominent role in the film and Rudman has been consistantly performing him since 2008 (Studio DC: Almost Live!, A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa, Bohemian Rhapsody, Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Muppets.com and The Muppets). Would it be apt to add "David Rudman (2008 - present)" under Richard Hunt's name in the primary performer box? I don't think we should to do this for every single minor re-cast in the new movie (especially if it is their only performance as the character so far and/or if it is just a minor line or two of dialog). But this one seems appropriate; in line with Bill Barretta as Rowlf or Dr. Teeth. Thoughts? -- Brad D. (talk) 16:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, Rudman's done enough projects as Scooter to consider him the new primary performer, so I think it's right to add him in now. I definetly agree that we shouldn't do this with every character re-cast in the movie (One probable example I'm assuming would be Link Hogthrob), but of course that's what the Casting History section is for =) -- Jon (talk) 17:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I voted no last time, but that was 2010 with only two appearances of any substance. It's still just a splash in the ocean compared to Hunt, six things total (two specials, two webthings, one TV special) but the movie is major and, as Brad points out, consistency is notable here. It generally seems that Scooter is back as a continuing character with a permanent speaking performer, more or less. Personally, though we have confirmed Rudman, I'd feel a little more comfortable waiting until closer to the movie release date (or the finalized credits come out), but that's personal finnickiness really. In general, consider this a qualified assent, as long as we use these changes sparingly and *always* with discussion before adding, where part of the problem is users have changed stuff without full consensus or discussion at all and we just don't notice it until later (frankly I think Dr. Teeth is awkward, and with no offense due to John Kennedy, should probably be a two person box). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Scooter in MFS? One of the notes listed on Scooter's page is that sells popcorn, or has a popcorn-related scene, in the first 3 movies. Didn't he also sell popcorn in MFS? I know he sold some kind of concessions. If it was popcorn, it should definitely be mentioned in the section. If it wasn't, it still might even be interesting to note the similarity of his job in this one to the earlier films. (I don't own MFS, or I'd look it up myself.) -- TomH 20:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, he sold Gonzo T-shirts. --Minor muppetz 02:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks for catching that. I think I'll add it anyway as a side note. -- TomH 01:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::. . . And now, re-reading the section, I realize that it wouldn't make sense there, so never mind. -- TomH 01:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Perfomer box at the top of the page? Just wondering since Scooter now has a permanant performer in David Rudman, should the Performer box at the top of the page have David Rudman (2008 - present) added under Richard Hunt's name? Just thinking about since other re-cast character pages have had this done. Scooter SRF 18:39, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so. Rudman's only performed Scooter in two productions -- Studio DC: Almost Live and A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa. That doesn't really qualify as permanent yet. Compare that to Eric Jacobson and Piggy/Fozzie -- he's been performing both characters in several TV-movies and dozens of appearances. We'll see what happens with Scooter in the next movie, and if there's another TV show. -- Danny (talk) 19:19, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I get what you're saying. Although David Rudman has performed Scooter in more than two productions, he also performed him in the Bohemian Rhapsody video and also the Twelve Days of Christmas segmant with Jimmy Fallon, which is more than any other Scooter recast performer has done so far, and I think more than Matt Vogel has performed Robin (who's listed as Robin's new permanant performer in the Muppet Wik page for Robin) Scooter SRF 22:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::The Robin thing happened because one user asked here, Scott saw and said go ahead and none of the other admins noticed or were around. It's always been our policy to just use the "Casting history" section otherwise, in fact for this reason since it creates false impressions. Two fairly brief appearances or even possibly four or whatever doesn't make someone the primary performer (Scott's reasoning on Robin was to make it clear that Jerry Nelson's no longer the performer, but I think a Casting History for a role we know Nelson originated does that just as well, or a clear text statement; we weren't even sure who voiced Robin in his two recent appearances until somebody asked, and he was puppeteered by others in other scenes as is always the case; for the "Give a Day" commercial, they likely used mostly backup people except for the main speaking roles or whatever, as is common practice). I may ask Scott to weigh in but I'd like to revert that and just wait, as we've done before, until it's clear that a) aspecific recast is permanent, b) that it actually qualifies as a major performance (several people have played Janice, all more often than Rudman has Scooter or Vogel Robin, but Richard Hunt *is* Janice, really). We haven't even changed the Swedish Chef, where a much better argument could be made for including Bill Barretta (given the number of appearances and span of time), but used a casting section there (which, looking at it, could use some clean-up just to make it more obvious that Bill Barretta has been the main recast, with any known exceptions noted below). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Fansite Either my computer isn't working, or the "15 Seconds to Curtain" website isn't active. Shouldn't we take it off? Quirkyworkygirl 17:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I just updated it with an archived link. —Scott (talk) 19:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :That's awesome! Thanks so much. Is there a way to get the links in that site working? They don't seem to be at the moment. Scooter SRF 18:23, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Performers * There was talk about only naming main performers at the beginning of the article, and including alternates in a History section further down. Did we decide on a standard for this? : Either way, if Adam Hunt is listed in the Performer box at the top, Matt Vogel should be, too. -- Scarecroe 22:25, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Yeah, I thought I'd include Adam because it was a movie role, but you're right, he shouldn't really be up there just for one line. I'll take him out. -- Toughpigs 01:00, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) Out of Retirement? *I had heard once that they were going to retire the character of Scooter shortly after Richard Hunt died in honor of him. Does anyone know if this is true &, if so, what compelled them to bring him back? (Not that I don't mind seeing Scooter back...) -Sbartok 03:33, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC)- *I don't know for sure, but I always figured that the rumors of character "retirements" were greatly exaggerrated. They were slow to recast the characters in general -- Kermit was the only recast character for a while. There were a couple more recasts in Muppet Christmas Carol -- Beaker and the Swedish Chef -- but they held off on recasting some of the other Muppet characters until much later. So I don't know if they "retired" Scooter so much as just didn't recast him for a while. Janice actually got recast later than Scooter did. In the last few years, especially with Eric Jacobson taking over many of Frank Oz's characters, they've become a lot more assertive with recasting old characters. So now everybody's coming back -- Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Scooter, Janice. -- Toughpigs 04:21, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::While many other characters performed by Richard Hunt (and Jim Henson) weren't recast for a long time, at least most of their charactrers made non-speaking appearances from time to time. Scooter, however, did not appear at all in any new productions made between 1992 and 1999. --Minor muppetz 23:04, 23 May 2006 (UTC)